


The cabin

by Jellycatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Averysterekwinter, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Gay Sex, Hypothermia, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Stiles nearly dies in a cabin but Derek saves himPrompt from averysterekwinterBody heat
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	The cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and probably medically incorrect

Prompt; body heat

Stiles's teeth were chattering and he was fairly sure his lips must have been turning blue. He knew that it was getting bad but he wasn't sure what he should do.

Ironically it was all his fault. Derek told him that his jeep wasn't roadworthy in the snow and that he shouldn't attempt to drive it up to the cabin they were supposed to be staying in for the weekend which was in the woods, far from any civilisation and was currently experiencing a power cut.

He thought that it made sense because Jeeps are great for off-road and for winter driving, right?

Wrong.

His baby had struggled as soon as he had gotten off the highway and sputtered to a complete stop about half a mile from the cabin.

Knowing he needed to get out of the cold, he bundled himself in clothes and trekked towards shelter.

When he arrived, he realised several things. He'd forgotten to bring the blankets from the Jeep so he had nothing to wrap around himself once he was out of the wet clothes. The electricity had gone out and his phone needed charging. He managed one quick call to Derek to let him know what had happened before it died and then he was left, cold, alone and in silence. 

Stiles couldn't even light a fire since there was no pre-chopped wood and Scott was the one who was supposed to be bringing the axe.

But there was no save on the horizon because Derek had said that everyone had bailed. The roads were too bad and it was blizzarding. Yea... No shit Sourwolf!

He is going to die out here. His limbs have gone numb and he's starting to feel light-headed. He couldn't move if he tried and he was going to freeze to death.

Just as he'd given up hope, the door banged open and Stiles was sure he was hallucinating because Derek was striding into the room naked and looking panicked.

"Oh my god, Stiles?!" Derek yelled, rushing over to him. He could feel Derek's hands on his face, maybe he wasn't a hallucination after all? But he couldn't get his mouth to work. He slurred something and then gave up.

Derek got to work stripping him of his cold, wet clothes, rubbing at his skin to get the blood flowing again. He changed back into a wolf and laid on top of him, belly to belly, hoping his fur and body heat would thaw Stiles out enough for him to find a plan b.

Stiles became more aware as he warmed up. His skin prickled and burned and Derek was feeling pretty heavy even if it was like cuddling a hairy hot water bottle. When he finally got use of his face again he rasped out.

"You're heavy."

Derek changed form again and turned Stiles around to be the little spoon so he could touch as much skin as possible at once without crushing him.

"I thought you were going to die Stiles. You scared me so fucking much." Derek confessed.

"Me too" Stiles replied trying to get his fingers to cooperate and stroke Derek's arm in sympathy and thanks.

"I'm going to have to leave you for a minute so I can get you warmed up properly. Here put on my t-shirt, I need my pants but I'll be back as quick as I can."

Stiles shivered as Derek's nude body pulled away from him. He hadn't noticed the small bag that Derek had dropped at the door but he was glad for the huge t-shirt he was being handed and watched Derek pull out a second tightly wrapped ball which happened to be a pair of sweatpants. Derek swiftly left the cabin only in his pants, no shoes and no top and Stiles curled into a ball to try and keep some of his newfound warmth.

A few minutes and several weird cracking noises later, Derek came back in with an armful of wood. Stiles was willing to bet that he'd torn the wood apart with nothing but his hands and claws, judging from the smears of blood on his hands and arms.

Derek made quick work of the fire and set up a pot of water over it to warm up. He brought Stiles closer to it and took his pants off again, pulling Stiles to sit against him and wrapping his arms and legs around the younger man like a cage.

"Thanks, Der, you really saved my ass this time," Stiles muttered as he rubbed his cold ears against Derek's neck.

"How did you even get here? I thought I was doomed for sure."

Derek blushed lightly and cleared his throat.

"After you rang, I jumped in the car and got as close as I could but the Camaro isn't exactly great for snow driving so I had to park up about five miles away, change into my wolf form and run the rest of the way here."

"And then rub your naked body all over mine apparently" Stiles shot back with a smirk.

Derek blushed even deeper.

"You know as well as I do that body to body generates the most heat when there's no fire or blankets."

"I know, I'm just ribbing you. I really appreciate it and I can't believe you ran all that way for me. I knew you cared really. And I very much appreciated the view, even though I thought I was dreaming" Stiles responded cheekily.

Derek clutched him tighter for a moment before pulling out of the position and reaching for the pot which now held warm water. He pulled the t-shirt off Stiles, ignoring his confused face and dipped it in the water, ringing it out again until it was soaked but not dripping. He had Stiles lay on the rug in front of the fire and he gently ran the warm material over Stiles's body, especially his limbs until he was fully thawed out.

Stiles had fallen asleep during the process but woke wrapped up with Derek again when the fire began dwindling.

He pulled away and loaded up the fire with fresh wood. Derek must have been to his jeep while he was asleep because there were blankets on the couch and his backpack was on the floor. He wondered why Derek hadn't covered either of them and took the chance to ogle the man's flaccid cock while he was asleep. He was a good size with a tidy, trimmed Bush and heavy looking balls that Stiles would kill to have in his mouth. He was uncut and Stiles found himself fascinated by the extra skin, wishing he could touch it as he didn't have his own.

He yelped and jumped a foot, nearly falling into the fire when Derek spoke while he was engrossed in the man's crotch.

"You know it's impolite to stare at a guys dick for so long when you think he's asleep," Derek said laughing.

Thankfully Derek's hand shot out and caught Stiles's arm before he could burn himself.

Stiles stuttered and flailed.

"Oh my god Derek I'm so sorry, so sorry, I didn't... And then…. And it's… So very very sorry."

He covered his eyes with his palms in the hope that the world would swallow him up.

He peeked through his fingers when he heard the other man move.

Derek was now laid flat on his back, legs spread slightly, his arms folded behind his head.

"I never said you had to stop, just that it was impolite to do while I was asleep. Peruse till your heart is content, I don't mind."

Stiles's heart lurched in his chest as he shakily crawled over to Derek so he could get a close-up look. His eyes travelled over the skin and the hair and when he leaned in to look at the foreskin again, his hot breath caressed the head of Derek's cock making it firm up and twitch in quick succession. 

Stiles was fascinated, watching Derek get harder and the skin stretching back from the head as he purposely panted his breath over him.

Finally, Derek spoke again. His voice far more shaky than it had been previously.

"Fuck, Stiles. You errr…. You can touch too… If you want. Fuck...I didn't think I'd get a chub just from you looking and breathing on me. If you don't want to, that's fine but if you want….gaaaaah."

Derek was cut off by the warm, wet mouth enveloping the tip while the tongue delved under his foreskin to wriggle against his head.

Derek let out a groan and leaned up onto his elbows and forearms so he could look down his body and see everything Stiles was doing to him.

He looked beautiful, lips wrapped around his erection, eyes closed in what he assumes is either nerves or bliss, while Stiles's hands firmly grip his thighs. He glanced down further, happy to see that Stiles's own erection was straining against the fabric of his boxers.

Stiles moaned against the hard flesh as Derek dripped precome against his tongue, loving the salty bitterness in a way he hadn't anticipated.

He pulled off and glanced up at a dishevelled Derek before burying his face in his crotch again, this time spreading his legs wider to suckle at the balls, laving them with his tongue.

Eventually, Derek bent his legs so his feet were flat on the floor so Stiles could reach every inch of his sack.

Stiles full-body shuddered at the sight and looked up at Derek again. "Can I do…. Anything I like?"

Derek's face looked wild. He was unbearably turned on and couldn't even consider what Stiles would think of doing.

"Yes. Fuck. Stiles anything…. Anything." He panted out embarrassed at how the younger man was managing to take him apart.

He was quite surprised then when his legs were forcibly pushed up to his chest and a warm, wet tongue was sliding over his opening.

This had NEVER happened to him before and he was lost to the heat and the electric feel of Stiles mouth and tongue moving over his entrance desperately trying to open him up and get inside.

If he'd been prewarmed, he would have chickened out for sure but now that he was in it, Derek thought that this might be the most wonderful sensation he'd ever experienced.

He wasn't even aware that he'd been rocking his ass against Stiles's face and chanting a mix of his name and various profanities for several minutes.

He downright moaned like a whore when Stiles slipped two fingers in, alongside his tongue and curled them to rub over Derek's gspot.

In all of Derek's years, he never imagined being penetrated in any way by Stiles. He'd imagined how hot and tight he'd be inside… Imagined rutting into him until they both came but never had he imagined being on the bottom. He'd never even tried his own fingers up there but now? With Stiles stretching him out and deliciously rubbing over the area that made fireworks dance behind his eyes, Derek wanted Stiles inside him. Now. Later, in the future. Fuck... All the time. He needed to be filled and claimed and God he needed to come so badly.

"Please, please, please, Stiles oh… Please fuck me, I need….. Oh god, Stiles GET INSIDE ME NOW." He progressed from begging to yelling, grinding down onto the man's face and fingers desperately.

"Fuck Derek ok, ok. I'll just grab the lube from my backpack...umm condom?" He asked as he leapt out of his underwear and over to his bag.

Derek just growled in response.

"Ok big guy, no condom, no need to give me fang."

Before he could get the lube open, Derek was pulling Stiles up and against him, kissing him as if it was the last thing he'd do. Sucking his own musk off his tongue and lips before wrenching his head back and demanding to be fucked.

Stiles thought to himself while he applied the lube and lined himself up with Derek's hole… Who knew badass, previously alpha, Derek Hale would be so needy to take his dick. It was a fucking rush.

He watched the man below him keen as he slowly slid inside, watched him pant and sweat through the initial pain until he was seated deep inside and he flexed his erection just enough to rub against Derek's spot again. Causing a wonderful full-body shudder from the Were.

"Stiles move. I need…. Please just oh. Ram into me. Right there, that angle right…."

His breath was stolen from him as Stiles thrust as hard as he could into Derek, over and over again until they were both gasping.

Stiles was surprised he'd lasted as long as he had considering he'd only had sex with women and himself up to this point in his life but railing Derek's ass while the man's eyes rolled back in his head and his dick dripped constantly onto his belly between them was definitely a highlight.

Derek had gone almost non-verbal so Stiles took the initiative and wrapped a warm hand around the man's erection as he felt his own orgasm nearing.

Derek's orgasm punched out of him almost immediately, ripping a howl out of his chest as he came thick and wet between them. A contrast to how quiet he'd gotten in the last five minutes.

Stiles followed as soon as Derek's muscles began rippling around him, thrusting his final thrusts before stilling inside him, forehead leaning against forehead as they panted their post-orgasm breaths in the space between them.

Stiles was certain this was going to get awkward really fast and pulled out of Derek slowly, feeling bad at the wince Derek made. Thankfully Derek took over and fixed everything immediately by grabbing Stiles's hand and guiding his fingers back into his puffy, fucked out hole and encouraging him to plug him up so no more come could escape while he also gently teased around the edges of his prostate.

Stiles rested his head on Derek's stomach as he weighed his fingers inside him. Feeling soft and happy.

"I've never bottomed before and the experience… It was amazing. I'm not ready for it to be over," Derek whispered into the room.

"I was surprised how awesome it was, myself. You took me so well. I'll keep all your nerves firing until we're ready to go again, I love being inside you. My dick, my tongue, even my fingers." Stiles replied back sensually, practically purring out the words.

"Yea...that's what I want, just, keep going, keep touching me inside until I'm hard and leaking again and this time I'll ride you, take your jizz deep inside me, flooding me until I'm full," Derek said, grinding his palm against his dick lightly, getting turned on by his own words.

"GAH, you paint a delicious picture, big guy. So good for me, gonna fill you back up… Keep you so full of me, you'll still be leaking me when we get back home.

I'm going to date the fuck out of you Sourwolf so I hope you're prepared and get ready to switch it up because I'll definitely want your beautiful cock inside me at some point."

Derek stuttered out a "yessssss" in response to all of the previously mentioned, barely finding his words while Stiles slid directly over his prostate as soon as he'd finished talking.

Derek would date the fuck out of Stiles Stilinski too and would happily give or take a dicking whenever he was able because it just so happened that…

Derek Hale was deeply in love with Stiles Stilinski.

The end


End file.
